criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Cock Crows Dead
This is the tenth case made by MrKors71 in the Musical Spot Case Background The victim was a young boy named Cooper Clint, who was founded dead in a restaurant roof with a big hole in his stomach and his head stuck in a vane. The killer was a mountain ranger named Hank Goddard. Hank took his work very seriously and he would not let enter anyone in his forest and destroy it. But Cooper doesn't care about it and he started to do vandalism acts to the forest, like illegal campfires, trash in the grass and break tree stems. Hank didn't know who did this before watched Cooper breaking trees barks and smilling the killer malevolently. Without the ranger could do something, the victim scaped. This causes that Hank decided to kill Cooper with the "lost axe" of Johnnie. He sent an anonymous note to the victim for met him in the forest and, when he arrived, he pierced Cooper's stomach with the axe and kill him instantly. Hank was condemned to life improvement for the horryfing murder of Cooper Victim *'Cooper Clint '(Foun dead on a restaurant, with a big hole in the stomach) Murder Weapon *'Lumberjack Axe' Killer *'Hank Goddard' Suspects *'Prudence Paulino '(Victim's Partner) Age: 23 Height: 5'6 Weight: 121 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: O- Profile *The suspect owns a dog *The suspect wears mountain boots *The suspect wears gloves Appearance *The suspect is a woman ---- *'Wendy Trakull '(Mechanic) Age: 36 Height: 6'0 Weight: 149 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect owns a dog *The suspect wears mountain boots *The suspect wears gloves Appearance *The suspect is a woman ---- *'Yippy Minjerder '(Scout Girl) Age: 10 Height: 4'0 Weight: 78 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O- Profile *The suspect owns a dog *The suspect wears mountain boots *The suspect doesn't wear gloves Appearance *The suspect is a woman ---- *'Hank Goddard '(Mountain Ranger) Age: 46 Height: 6'0 Weight: 154 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: O- Profile *The suspect owns a dog *The suspect wears mountain boots *The suspect wears gloves Appearance *The suspect is a man ---- *'Johnnie Aswarth '(Lumberjack) Age: 42 Height: 6'3 Weight: 177 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect owns a dog *The suspect wears mountain boots *The suspect wears gloves Appearance *The suspect is a man ---- Killer's Profile *The killer wears gloves *The killer is a man *The killer owns a dog *The killer wears mountain boots *The killer's blood type is O- Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Restaurant Entrace (Result: Victim's Body, Vane, Handbag) *Autopsy the victim (18:00:00) (KP: The killer is a man) *Talk with the crime report about the murder *Examine Vane (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers (06:00:00) (KP: The killer wears gloves) *Examine Handbag (Result: Car Keys) *Analyze Car Keys (03:00:00) *Talk with the machanic about the victim *Investigate Mechanic Garage (Clues: Notebook) *Examine Notebook (Result: Meeting Note) *Analyze Meeting Note (03:00:00) *Find out why the little girl calls you *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Maple Mountain Forest (Clues: Broken Signal, Leaves, Hoist) *Examine Broken Signal (Result: Incomplete Signal) *Examine Incomplete Signal (Result: Warning Signal) *Talk with the mountain ranger about the victim *Examine Leaves (Result: Victim's Apron) *Examine Victim's Apron (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Show the apron to the lumberjack *Examine Hoist (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (06:00:00) (KP: The killer owns a dog) *Talk with Wendy about her hoist *Investigate Victim's Car (Clues: Broken Box) *Examine Broken Box (Result: Cookies Box) *Talk with Yippy about the cookies box *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Old Pine (Clues: Shoeprint, Brush, Blood Trail) *Examine Shoeprint (Result: Moutain Boot Shoeprint) (KP: The killer wears mountain boots) *Examine Brush (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Examine Victim's Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (06:00:00) *Confronts Prudence about her fight with Cooper *Examine Blood Trail (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance (06:00:00) *Ask Hank if he has a dog *See why Johnnie needs your help *Investigate Restaurant Roof (Clues: Bloody Axe) *Analyze Axe (06:00:00) (KP: The killer's blood type is O- / Murder Weapon Found) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk with Johnnie about his axe *Investigate Maple Mountain Forest (Clues: Broken Machine) *Examine Broken Machine (Reward: Useless Chainsaw) *Analyze Chainsaw (06:00:00) *Swap the murder weapon for the chainsaw (Reward: Winter Hat, Lumberjack Shirt) *Helps Yippy with her problem *Investigate Restaurant Entrace (Result: Faded File) *Examine Faded File (Result: Cookies Sold File) *Return the file to Yippy (Reward: 30 XP) *Go with Ninjoy to Wendy's Garage *Investigate Mechanic Garage (Clues: Tool Box) *Examine Tool Box (Result: Gandolian Tool) *Give the strange tool back to its owner (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases